


Let Me Show You Something

by TripleDeckerEggoExtravaganza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Diagon Alley, F/M, Fluff, Honeydukes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleDeckerEggoExtravaganza/pseuds/TripleDeckerEggoExtravaganza
Summary: -(old fic)-Newt takes Tina to Diagon Alley for a tour. Their first stop: Honeydukes.





	Let Me Show You Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is older than my ST fics by about ten months. In fact, this may have been my first fanfiction (that I decided to write) EVER. Oh boy.

A crack sounds out through the air as two figures Apparate into the streets of Diagon Alley.  


"Ah, here we are," says Newt Scamander, brushing off his coat.  


Tina, at his side, smiles. "So this," she says, gesturing to the buildings before them, "is Diagon Alley." Her face holds an expression of awe.  


"My favorite place to go when I went to Hogwarts," Newt answers dreamily. Suddenly but surely, he takes Tina's hand. She starts at the sudden contact. "Where to first? Honeydukes is nice..." Newt trails off. Tina chuckles. "Lead the way, Mr. Scamander."  


The duo dashes across the street towards Honeydukes, Newt grinning madly. Tina glances around, marveling at the sights.  


"It...it's wonderful," she comments quietly. Newt gives her a lopsided grin. 

"Uh, yes, it's...here's Honeydukes," says Newt nervously.  


Sweets adorn the crystal-clear windows of the shop. Various signs advertising products hang both inside and out.  


"Why green?" Tina asks suddenly. Newt gives her a quizzical look. "The shop. It's bright green on the outside," she presses curiously. Newt shrugs, then holds an enormous door open for his companion. "Such a gentleman, Mr. Scamander," Tina comments.  


A shrill squeak is uttered as they enter. Newt looks down to his breast pocket and sighs. "Pickett...come on now, stay down."  


Tina grabs his arm, concerned. "You brought him? Oh, Mercy Lewis..."  


Newt shivers at her touch but shakes his head. "He'll be fine, he's small enough, no one will see," he reassures the MACUSA auror. She huffs, but steps out of the doorway for a group of five, pulling Newt with her.  


Tina fiddles with the locket around her neck nervously. She doesn't sense danger in the air, but there's something...different.  


"Tina?" Newt rests a tentative hand on her shoulder. She jerks away, startled. "I'm fine, it's nothing. Now, are you planning on showing me around or not?"  
~•~  


"Queenie would love this," Tina remarks, studying the Cauldron Cake display.  


Newt gathers some into a paper sack with purpose. "We can take some to her, then, if you like. If you think that's interesting, just take a look at these." He holds up bright green lollipops. They would seem normal if not for the label.  


"Acid pops?" Tina questions, taken aback. Newt laughs at her surprise. "Yes, Honeydukes has no end to its creativity. I don't recommend trying one, though," he explains.  


Tina walks over to another stand, this one with colorful, carnival-like boxes. "Newt, don't tell me people actually eat these," she says after reading the label. "They do, for fun," he answers matter-of-factly.  


Pickett lets out a barely audible sound of disgust. A nearby attendant studies the duo closely. Tina gulps, focusing her gaze on a window. Finally the attendant moves to another part of the store. Newt lets out a breath. "I suppose that's our cue to pay."  


Standing outside of Honeydukes, Tina shivers. The wind bites at any bit of exposed skin. Newt shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.  


"Mr. Scamander, no, I'll be fine," Tina insists. Newt shakes his head. "You need it more than I do. Would you fancy a drink? There's a little pub up the road," he asks. Tina grins. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> It'S tRaSh


End file.
